City of God
by allistairlee
Summary: In Mexico City, there is one sympathizer for Devilman and decides to bring them over. What Arturo fails to realize is that he will burn Mexico with him. For the better or worse.
1. Chapter 1: Reawakening

Hello readers! I was browsing through Deviantart and stumbled upon an AU version of Miki Makimura in her Devilaman form. I forgot the link was but this inspired me to write this. I blend in with some of my travels to Mexico City and my friends who lived in the city for a long time. It's a blend of real events in the city and dramatization. My chapters are extreme short compared to other fanfic writers but I put my effort into this like everyone else. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment about this. Thanks.

Prologue

The dead are alive. As what the crazy ones say. For me, that talk is just pure bullshit although, they are not half wrong about that statement. The dead are alive but the ghosts that walk amongst us are simply not there to speak, scream, laugh, cry, or any other emotions we can build on of. What is the point in all this? There is absolutely nothing that cannot change this situation, this climate of despair, this cancer amongst us. However, if one manages to pull out their tumor, despite all problems and ethics within in, then the one who do so dies as well. It might as well follow history. The rambling of man and its problems does not seem to help nor is sputtering out gibberish talk about our political climate. Well, my climate to be exact.

The climate above Mexico City is thickening. If one were a bird, the brown smog would be seen for kilometers beyond its official border. The valley of smoke is as imagined to be a cancerous as drugs. They are killers and full of shit. The thick brown smog in the atmosphere seems to be a killer amongst the rich and the poor. Notice I did not say the middle class, because they are eradicated. Wiped out. Disposed. Purged to be exact. The PRI has left the political spectrum and its power at the turn of the new millennium, 2000. However, it was all a big disappointment. Nothing and no one will change a goddamn thing in this land and the future is already grim. Is God really there? Or is he testing us to see if our patience can last so we can see the "pearly gates" or endless amounts of pussy and ass and alcohol forever when we die. I do not know but I can say this: the city of God has finally succumbed to Satan. And that's where this finally ends.

I heard glimmers of hope surrounding the globe and killing those who were evil and I am safe to say that something has finally happened in Mexico for the better. The cartels and the corrupt officials in all powers within the government are finally scared. I am so happy that this is the first time I ever felt some kind of emotion that is not related to death, sadness, or disillusionment.

Instead of quivering in fear for years and years, this time I need the courage and confidence to ask for help. Beyond my allies and acquaintances in the FBI and some neighbors up north, there is one person who can actually help along with her allies. Onryo Runner as they call her in fear. Twenty days of searching has finally ended and I am glad that help is arriving. So help me God.

Chapter 1: Reawakening

"Identification, please." I handed my card to him and he gives it back to me without looking at my card. "OK go."

I am glad that I do not have to physically spit on his face every time I come here. When was the last turn I been out of the country? Months? Years? Whatever and I don't care. Driving in my black Toyota sedan, I have personally cleaned it myself. Before, I never bothered to clean because I do not need to. As an Uber driver, there were some kinds of activities and spots to clean: blood stains, the smelly odor from midnight sex acts, crumpled up napkins, papers, and cigarette butts. All were part of me. I never had the confidence to look at myself in the mirror and say "Fuck you, you're a loser." Now, I have cleaned myself up. Thanks to her, I can safely say that I am a loser that needs some help instead of drinking and wasting my hours of life on the Internet watching pointless YouTube videos and hentai.

I found a parking space by the entrance for Volaris. She should be out now. She could have used her own powers to pop up at my place but I did not want her to do that, for it would raise suspicion in my apartment tower. I see her by the curb wearing her pink headband, and her eyes were vermilion red, not glowing. Her skin was pure white with some hints of blue. Her scars are quite visible for everyone to see, but she does not care. Her belt buckle had a skull on it, so I knew it was her. Go figure. She wore a slim back dress, very punkish style of clothing, which I liked. Her boots with sharp cleats are a distinct part of her as well. I hope she doesn't stab my car mat with her cleats. She did not bring any luggage, so I think I may need to buy her one just in case for the future.

"Señora Makimura, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Please come in." She gets into my car and magically pulls out a metal chain whip. "So how do you change yourself?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"OK. Anyway, welcome to Mexico City, the heart and soul of the beating and breathing Mexico." She looked out at the window and asked me, "So, how did you see justice out here?"

"That depends. Let me give you a history lesson. The only time justice came about was the Mexican Revolution the 1900s. The poor has risen up against its overlords and took over the country but ruled like the despotic rulers before. So justice has not come here. The courts here useless and gang violence and corruption are rampant here. While the Americans venerate their dead, we simply disregard our heroes. Human instinct takes the wheel and lynches those who betray us. For me, I am like you, almost. Sometimes, to prove a point I behead head from a corpse to send a message to everyone, even in my team."

"So what has changed here?"

"Not much before but because of you, your boyfriend, and your friends things started to change for the better. News reports of you guys' actions around the world have helped to alleviate some evilness in this world. Look, your American friend, Ghost Rider, resurrected you and you resurrected innocents. That is quite astonishing! The dead are alive for god's sake. Fiction became reality! I mean come on!" I laughed.

"I understand that you are honored to have me here and praising for my actions in this world, but I assure you that I am working with you, not for you."

"Don't worry. I won't burden you," I grabbed a cigarette and lighter from my shirt pocket and putting the cigarette in my mouth, "Come as you please and leave whenever your job is done," I lighted my cigarette in a half-assed fashion, "I am a simple man with a simple goal: ending the cycle of violence and corruption," I blew and puffed my cigarette.

As we exited the airport and headed towards the viaduct, there was a police checkpoint at the entrance. The checkpoint consisted of three hooded federal police officers, a guard dog, and a stop sign. The process was that one stopped the vehicle while the officers searched the car for anything suspicious. That was the usual process, but with the recent killings of top government officials, a bounty hunt was placed for the magical Japanese woman, Makimura who was my passenger. "Mierda." (Shit.)

"Is this common in Mexico City?"

"Yes ma'am but this is a bit over-the-top. Unfortunately, they're going to kill us because I have you." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuckity fuck! I looked left and right to see what are my options. I see a hotel in the distance and a gap to escape: there is also a dilapidated fence that could be some help. I snapped my fingers just I had a thought in my head, "Ms. Makimura, before we get to the checkpoint, I will distract the guards but you have to jump out of the car. I'll pick you up at Hotel Aeropuerto." I grabbed a napkin and wrote the address for her, "Here's the address but make sure you do not use your power unless necessary. I do not want the fucking special forces coming at us."

"I understand," She looked at the officers before looking back at me, "Let's hope this work." My heart, thumping, rushing and pumping blood, filled me up with fear and once the officer came to my window, it slowly faded as I slowly pulled up to the checkpoint. I see an M4 carbine hanging from the hip at me, pointing me at imminent death. The federal police officers were wearing black ski masks and sunglasses; the only skin showed was the mouth. One officer said to me, "Identification, p-."

The moment of truth came: they knew we are here. "Is that? It's her!" As soon as they screamed, I instantly floored the gas pedal going from zero to ninety kilometers an hour. The engine roared with gusto and the tires smoked before I released the emergency brake. I swerved to the left and right before I straightened myself out. I drove far enough so the officers could not catch me. I stepped on the break pedal, which made a screeching noise. I breathed heavily for a while and looked towards her. "Mea culpa," I said to her. I gave her one of my two pistols to her, "Here's a Beretta. Don't lose it. Use it. Now go!"

Police sirens were blaring closer to us. She got out of the car quickly and ran towards the viaduct fence. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Arturo."

"Buena suerte, Arturo!"

"Gracias," I said back to her before driving off and escaping the police cars. "Alright then. Let's play cat and mouse." I floored the gas pedal and lifting the emergency brake and jumped over through the viaduct curb. I turned right on Norte 229 and I saw a line of cars. I looked at my right and there was a tight gap that I can escape from traffic so I crashed through a telephone booth, which spilled out coins. The coins spilling out brought in a crowd of children to collect the coins from my crash. The police motorcycle saw me crashing and was unable to catch me due too many collecting coins. I looked back with relief before crashing into a hardware store in front of me. I crashed the car inside which spilled lots of paints, all warm colorful paints onto my black car. The airbag exploded and I kicked the car door out, and the owner was coming at me and yelling at me for what I have done to his store. The police sirens were catching up to me so I pulled out my gun, which startled the owner and left the scene.

I then opened up the glove box and pulled out two flash grenades. I got out of the car, pulled the pin, and threw a flash grenade at the police cars. The grenade exploded a bright blinding light. The driver was blinded by this and crashed into a grocery store across the street, while the other car crashed behind the other car. I limped walked to a motorcycle parking lot where onlookers were looking at me. One motorcyclist quivered in my presence; he was driving a Yamaha motorcycle. I pointed my gun from the hip at him, "Llaves, ahora." (Keys, now.)

He gave his keys and I said to him again, "Corre." (Run.) He ran away. My right leg was broken from the crash so changing the gearshift was painful. "I'm coming for you!" I switched the gearshift, revved the engine, and drove away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Land of the Lost

Ch. 2: Land of the Lost

(Miki's POV) I heard screaming, gunfire, and chaos. That's Arturo's plan, I guess. I hope he comes soon because I am sticking out like a sore thumb in this place. I feel, from where I am standing, like this a trap to be made. But it never happened; as Arturo is already distracting the police, surprisingly, the people are ignoring me. They saw him being chased by a line of police cars and go back to their business. Do they not care or are they desensitized? I see kids running without a care in the world and right next to them is a shrine surrounding a rotting decapitated head. I have heard about these stories from Arturo when he asked for help. Neither did I expect this or know this. I thought Mexico was like any other nation, but this feels different. I do not know why but I see in these souls around me begging for something miraculous in their lives. For the first time after becoming the Onryo Runner, I had the time to see what makes these people join the chaos. Also, before I was killed, I remembered the chaos that swept my city and radicalized normal people into savages from Satan and the incident at the stadium.

I saw a little kid selling little trinkets ranging from yellow squash-like cups to cutesy decorated flamingos. I went up to this kid and asked her what makes these people here indifferent. I looked into her soul and accidentally I looked at everybody's soul around me. Hundreds of people did unspeakable things: from the elderly to the police to even little children, including the little girl. Yet their souls do not show anything evil about it rather it was survival of the fittest. The mentality for these people are driven to be is that there is no opportunity here, corruption is rampant, and people don't care. There is no unity, no care, and no humanity; there was absolutely nothing. When people are born here, they know from the beginning that they just got unlucky.

My god, this is the land of the lost. I went back to the little girl and asked her again what makes these people do these insufferable actions. First I asked her name: she was Pandora and she also asked mine's. Pandora's only answer was that there is nothing to lose here. For example, she pointed at a well-groomed button-up businessman with a briefcase on the roof of a café. He looked rich but was in serious distress. According to her, the man was shouting something about life not being perfect while carrying a knife but his tone had no remorse. A cat walks across the man and quickly he picks up the cat and eats it before he slashes his throat. The body tumbles down the metallic roof before crashing down on a park bench. The briefcase opens upon impact and papers fly across the street and viaduct. A paper landed on my feet and I picked it up. I asked Pandora to translate this paper and she says that the businessman was laid off because for no reason. Next to the fallen papers are newspapers describing and detailing the life and death of a victim killed by gangs, police, or whatnot. Again, the people did not bother to cry for help and simply carried on. The morgue stood by on sight just in case if there was any "rubbish" left. Then she pointed the crowd walking below, not looking up. What I saw in front of me wasn't that people are just inherently evil rather they are just driven towards it. They do not need some leader or god to drive them into madness; they need themselves to do that.

The gangs she told me were brutal but play a little role in making people evil. Survival is the main culprit in making people evil. Pandora even told me upfront about one incident that involved her brutally beating up her sibling. She had no remorse when she talked about it but given that everyone was poor around her, she had this mentality that since they are going to live and die poor, she might as well need something to satisfy this dim situation.

I could have punished everyone in this radius including Pandora the one I talked to but I could not do it because everyone is for himself or herself. Is it wrong or right to punish them? I thought that everyone was evil for a reason but what happens when everyone around them is evil but are forced to by their own will. For the first time since my death and resurrection, I cried. I lost my balance when I started to cry and gave the girl some pesos before I left. I grabbed a chair and sat down in a dark alley, crying, pondering, and questioning who or what could do to these people. This plan did not need to be conducted by Satan or some corrupt government; this was humanity at its lowest. When my head was on a pike, my soul cried and my eyes looked towards Akira-kun. I saw his tears pouring down for me, Furoda, Wamu, and other innocents caught in the fray. There was something that needed to be done.

Pandora came back and said if I was OK. I was shocked by her kindness and even more stunned when she gave me the money back. She said to me that for the first time in her life, she finally thought about how precious life is and feels sorry for her sibling she beat up. She then said that my soul was something to be reckoned with and that I can change something in this land for better not only for her but everyone around here. When we talked, I looked into her soul and heard her say, "Imagine millions of people here waking up one day and notice something extraordinary good, something not bad, not corrupt, not evil; just something good. I want to see happiness and confidence here." Yeah, I wish for something like that.

I was touched by that Pandora's statement and before I could give her thanks she already was gone. I don't know who she is but after meeting her, there was something that needed to be reckoned with. Maybe instead of punishing people based on their deeds and avoid people repeating the same mistakes from the past, maybe we can change something that people can look up to. Give them hope. I am glad I was offered the opportunity to meet Arturo otherwise I am stuck here punishing people always assuming that they're evil after looking into their souls.

"Miki," a voice whispered.

"Who's that?" said as she wandered through the open-air market.

"Miki." The voice said again.

"Who are you?"

"I am you."

"Can't be," she grabbed a butcher knife from the meat stall, "You're not real. Physically and mentally." She holds tight of the butcher knife.

"We know. But let me ask you this: is this your conclusion?"

"Conclusion? No, no, no, no, no! This is not 'we'-"

"Yes we are! Stop ignoring yourself!"

"What do you want?" she screamed before hiding herself away from the crowd behind the shadow of the stalls.

"I do not want anything. I want you to recognize yourself." The voice faded away.

"Hello? Hello? Fuck!" she said before throwing the knife at a wall. Makimura slid down against the beer crates, crying and panting heavily. She was lost in the market of thoughts, screams, and food. What the hell happened to me, she said to herself. Realizing that she was alone, she walked out of the market before squinting her eyes at the hot browned sun. She looked left and right before going away from this place and the girl. "Makimura, where are you?" Arturo said with the sirens blaring behind the background.

"Sorry?"

"¿Dónde estás? Where are you?"

"At the -uh," she looked around and looked at the sign, "at the Mercado del Libre."

"¡Mierda! I told you to wait at the hotel! OK, stay there I'm coming!" The motorcycle revving sound faded away before the call went out. She waited outside at the market waiting for Arturo to get her.

The little girl looks at Makimura from the distance before hiding herself away in some burnt out building. It was a former school that was destroyed by a gang-related arson attack. She ran through the former hallways before reaching the auditorium. The auditorium is packed full of armed gangsters, corrupt federal, municipal, and city police officers, and some marines and Special Forces soldiers in the mix. She looks left and runs towards the stage in the middle. On the stage, there was a man in the chair hidden behind the burnt vermillion curtains with the heading that says, "Learn to think and act for themselves and be free." She passes through the army of men in black, kneels one knee down and says to the man in the chair. She spoke, "Señor, I have brought you a gift for you like I promised."

"What gift you speak of?"

"It's a woman."

"¿Una mujer?" (A woman?)

"Sí, una mujer."

"¿Su nombre?"

"Makimura."

"Gracias, my little girl. You can leave now and I will give you money and food as I promised. Come here once a week and so you can reap your reward. It's my promise to you, Pandora." The man snapped his fingers and a man in black gave the little girl two backpacks: one was filled with a month's supply of food, the other was filled with the money of twenty years salary for a Mexican worker. She grabbed the backpacks and run away.

"Señor," said the man in black, "why did you need this girl, Pandora?"

"Because this little girl can help us later on to find Akira. His girlfriend, Makimura, is here and others like her friends and family are out there, plotting to kill me," the man continued with a sarcastic tone, "It's not like death will be inevitable."

"I see," the man in black said, "Why death? You're not dead."

The man comes out of the shadow, with his white bowl cut haircut, black suit, and a white tie, and a cane with the numbers, 666. He finishes it off, "Death is something I cannot live to repeat again for countless of times."

The man in the chair spoke again, "I understand that you're confused, but you don't know death yet."

The man in black left the scene. There was silence in the room and the man stood up and spoke in a loud volume to a crowd in front of him, "Find Makimura and tell her that Satan is here for you." Satan left the stage and went to his white Bentley parked outside of the burnt building, "Coming for you Devilman, especially you Makimura-san." He drove away.

She left the auditorium before returning to outside. Carrying her two backpacks, she walked with tears in her eyes and uttered in shame, I am sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe and Sound

Ch. 3: Safe and Sound

(Arturo POV) A car crashes with the federal police car. I think I have enough time to stall the police from catching me. I look down at the gas tank and it was almost out of fuel. No, no, no, no! The motorcycle sputters until it made a complete stop. I left the motorcycle and searched for another motorcycle. I had to remember quickly what market Makimura said she was in. Right, that one and there it was. El Mercado del Libre. In front of me was Makimura waiting for my ride. I hate to break the news to her that I don't have any transportation vehicle right now.

I see a bright red pickup truck heading towards me. Oh shit, it's the police but it wasn't. There were no logos, official seals, or anything but a mounted gun in the rear. Great, now it was a gang after me, but I suspected they are not. They don't have any tattoos on their face, arms, or legs. Now I think it's something or someone after me. Is it-?

"Arturo!"

I looked back and it was a motorcycle and she was riding it. I was perplexed. "How did you-"

"Get in the motorcycle, ¡vamanos!"

I got in and rode the back. I asked her, "Where did-"

"Shut up! Where do you live?"

"Uh-"

"¡Dése prisa!" (Hurry)

"¡Un momento! I have too many fucking safehouses!"

"Which one is close?"

"Francisco Rivas, 22 Obrera!"

She closed her eyes and said out loud, "Got it!" She made a U-turn and turned a sharp right at a busy intersection. Her driving skills are quite amazing and somewhat dangerous or reckless, even for a city dweller like me. I even saw a taxi driver petrified for his life! I held her waist tight and prayed that we do not crash. She asked me, "How many safehouses do you have?"

"I have five."

"Five?"

"Sí, cinco," I replied in a cool manner after we escaped the federal police cars. I even complimented her Spanish, "You're picking up Spanish quite well."

"It's nothing. I learned it from my victims."

"Oh."

"And a little girl."

"A girl?" I hope she didn't talk to one of those kids recruited by some gangs or even worse a corrupt policeman. I asked her who she was, "Where did you meet her? At the market where I saw you?"

"Yes, and her name was Pandora. Don't worry. I looked into her soul before I talked to her. I've learned a lot from this girl and around me."

"I see. And did anything happen?"

There was a pause, "No."

"OK then," he replied before I pointed to my house, "Here's my home." The exterior looks faded and dilapidated: the walls are crumbling, cracks are forming everywhere, and a kid finished spray-painting my door spelling, "puto." I jumped off the bike and chased the kid with a rock I picked up from the ground. I threw it at the kid but it missed. Whatever at least he didn't break in. She parked the motorcycle in front of my house, well one of my houses that is. The first floor is covered with pink paint and the top floor is covered with green paint; all cracks are forming and some bricks are showing their age. "Ok, I'll show you around."

"Fucking hell. Do you live here?" she said.

"Yeah, any problems?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Just what?"

"Never mind – it's nothing," she said with unease. I opened the door and inside looks completely different from the outside. There were modern amenities: a nice Samsung refrigerator in a modern kitchen, a flat screen television, nice mid-modern furnishings, and a king-sized bed. It even had air conditioning that did not break down after hours of use. Immediately, I knew she was surprised when she saw what was inside. "Arturo, I can not-"

"Believe this? Yes, I get the reaction every time," I said, "Well then, I'll show you where I kept the files that you needed and your own room."

I showed her my underground room that was accessible by moving the couch that covered a trapdoor. I opened it and took the ladder downstairs. She followed down with me and I turned on the light: there were computers, file cabinets, a gun closet, and counterfeit machinery. "This is my one-man army base. My own Pentagon."

"I could not trust anyone after I quit from the Federal Police so I stole them so I can make Mexico a bit less stressful. I've had hit and misses from the gangs and the police as well as the military, but I'm here. I started from the bottom again so we can be here. Nobody knows but me and you and some friends up north. Can you keep this a secret?"

"Sí," I said to him. I looked at the pictures of Arturo and the people around him and asked him, "How many friends do you have 'up north?'"

"Two."

"Here?"

"None."

"Oh," she paused for a second, "I see."

"Yeah, I know. I used to have many, but over time, I discovered who were my 'friends' really were. Some lost themselves, others I killed some of them during these days. I have no one left but you," I paused before clapping my hands to change the subject, "Bueno. Oh and by the way, do you have any friends or family? I can bring them here to my safehouses."

"Sure and besides Japan is becoming similarly dangerous like in the past."

"Really? I thought it'd be peaceful like the anime shows I watched during my free time."

"No, it's not." She looked at me in disbelief, "You've got to broaden yourself more and do not get cooped up here. I'll tell you this. Ever since Ghost Rider resurrected me and my friends and family, I have lived and dedicated myself to bring down the most evilest person on the face of the earth: Satan."

"Satan? You mean him from the bible? So God does exist. Huh."

"Yes, Arturo. Satan was the one that killed my boyfriend Akira and influenced many people to kill my friends and family. I cannot forgive him so I scrapped myself of the innocence I used to have so I can punish the wicked and the evil to bring true justice into this world, just like you."

"Aren't we a pair? I like you. You and I each have our goals and our endgame. Bring your friends and family here since you said that they are at risk in Japan. I'll personally take care of them. Call them right now."

"Arigato, Arturo-san."

"Dozo."

"You're good at Japanese, my friend." Makimura called Akira first, "Akira-kun, I found a place here in Mexico. Meet me here in Mexico City at-," she put him on hold and asked me which address to send him to, "Arturo, where's your other houses?

"Uhm, un momento," I looked at my phone and pulled out a sticky note with my other four addresses, "Which nice ho- Oh here: Idaho, 14 Nápoles. It's a 5 bed 3 bath house." I walked to Makimura and gave her my sticky note. I circled two for families to live in.

"Akira-kun, remember this address: Idaho, 14 Nápoles. And tell Furoda-san that address as well. Also tell your parents to stay at Río Hudson, 24 Cuauhtémoc. Río Hudson, 24 Cuauhtémoc. Write it down, will you?"

"Got it and Makimura-san. I love you that you're helping us. I'll thank your friend once we arrive here."

"Ok, gotta call my family. Bye Akira-kun."

She hung up and called her father first, "Father, I'm in Mexico City with my friend. Tell mom and Taro to stay at Comte 75, Anzures. I repeat Comte 75, Anzures. Got it?"

"Yes, my little girl. We'll be there soon. Taro and mom really miss you dearly. I'll thank your Mexican friend when we get here. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, dad." Her dad hung up the phone and went to his wife and son. "We're saved. Pack your bags quickly because we're going to Mexico!"

Her wife was perplexed, "Noel-san, you said Mexico was-"

"Akiko-san, yes I know, but according to her, her friend has safehouses that nobody knows about and cares about. Taro can be left alone without fear."

"I suppose," Akiko looks to Taro, "Taro-san, pack your stuff. We'll be leaving soon."

"Yes mom," Taro said.

She finishes her calls and begins to cry. I went up to her to comfort her, "Hey, don't you worry. And if something arises, there's a weapons cache and a lockdown alarm at every house. I control and set off alarms if needed to. Again, don't worry. I am very happy to meet your parents, friends, and Akira especially. I've heard legendary stories about him. Let's pick them up at the airport. This house has two vans parked in the street. We both drive separately but together. I will also buy them airplane tickets so we can pick them up at the same time. It's my job to provide service and help those in need."

"Again, thank you, Arturo."

"It's my pleasure. My job here is to save Mexico. You saved me and I'll save your world. I'm sure Satan wouldn't dare step foot in Mexico. He'll get himself betrayed too easily."

She laughs. "I guess so according to from you."

"OK then, there's a room upstairs. Take some rest we'll pick them up in three days. Buenas noches. I'm going to sleep and keep watch."

"Buenas noches, Arturo-san."


	4. Chapter 4: The Sun Also Rises

Ch. 4: The Sun Also Rises

Three days later, the sun is rising from the horizon and it's a six in the morning. The smog feels the same as before and people are in a rat race to get through their lives. Inside the underground room, Arturo is sleeping in front of his computer and drooling over police, diplomatic, and military files. The alarm clock next to Arturo rings, which prompts him to wake up from his slumber. He slams the clock to turn off the alarm, wipes off the crust from his eyes and stands up looking over the street in front of him. He looks to his left at the clock: it was 6:13. Thirteen minutes to prepare for the day, Arturo stretches and climbs up the ladder to wake Makimura up. "Señora Makimura, wake up," Arturo calls out.

He sees her sitting in a chair overlooking the courtyard. She is smoking a cigarette and is smiling. "Hey Arturo."

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiles at me, "I can't wait to meet my friends and family again."

"I bet you're excited. Here," Arturo throws her the car keys, "You're driving behind me, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. We cannot fit everyone into one van. So we're driving separately but please follow me behind me," he claps his hands, "I'll go make myself some tea. You want some?"

"No thanks. I'll wait in the van."

"Ok. See you soon."

Arturo leaves her room and head off to the kitchen. He finds an electric kettle and plugs it to the wall. He then poured water and boiled it in an electric kettle and found some black tea pouches in the cupboard. The water boils furiously and the "ting" sound was made. He pours the hot water into my portable water, dumped the tea pouch inside, closed the bottle, and shook the bottle. Arturo then grabs my keys and head off outside to my van. He sees her waiting in the van next to his and he gets into the van. He starts the engine; she starts later. He switches into gear and drives off to the airport. Arturo looks at an unfortunate scene beside the van. A soldier on a motorcycle pulls a car over, goes up to the driver, and drags out a woman from the car. The solider is grabbing the woman's hair before slamming her to the ground. She is begging for mercy but the solider shoots her, execution style. The soldier screams out, "¡Come mierda, demonio!" (Eat shit, demon!) The soldier goes into his motorcycle and drives away. Every driver around him was worried, including him. Arturo grabs the walkie-talkie next to the cup holder and talked to it, "Hey, do you pick up? Over."

"Yes I do. Over"

"Good. It still works. Anyway, follow my lead. Let's not make any scenes from now on."

She looks at the dead woman on the side of her car, "Does this happen if things get serious? How do you cope with this?"

I replied, "Yes when they do get serious. There's a no coping mechanism if you live here. You get numb and get used to it," he said, "After that incident at the airport, the government is ramping up to protect itself. What made this worse is that before you arrived, there were reports of demons popping up all around the city. Everybody here is treated like a suspect, which means that it's up to the enforcer's discretion. Let's not end up like her. Over"

"Sí. Over."

"Ok let's go. Over"

Arturo puts down the walkie-talkie and within forty minutes, they arrive at the airport. I pull over to the curb first and then she follows as well. She looks out at the window and a family comes out of the arrivals. She swells up in tears and comes out of the van. She runs towards them, "Mom, Dad, and Taro. Is that you?"

"Yes sweetie," her mom said, "We miss you so much dearly. Taro-san," she calls out to Taro, "say hello to your sister."

Taro comes out to hug her, "Onee-chan, I miss you so much."

"Me too," Makimura said and she remembered something, "Guys, meet my new friend, Arturo-san."  
He tries to brush up his Japanese, "Konnichiwa, Mexico City e yokoso." (Hello and welcome to Mexico City.)

Her father replied to him in English, "Thanks and your Japanese is quite good. Where did you learn it?"

"I learned it from anime and manga."

"Good for you. And I like to say thank you for protecting my daughter from earlier."

Her mom and Taro said thanks to me before heading off to Makimura.

"No worries. By the way, she'll be the one driving to your safehouse. She knows the way." Her father nodded at me and Makimura directs her family to the van they'll be riding on. She helps them board and put their luggages away. I went back to my car and I saw a toned man with a black shirt on and in darker shade. His hair was messy but he didn't seem to care. Next to him was a family: a mom and a dad. I think that's him. Makimura calls out, "Akira-kun! Come here!"

Arturo was right. He went up to him and his family. He placed his hand on Akira's shoulder and said to him, "Señor, are you Akir-." Before Arturo was able to finish his sentence, someone behind him grabbed his arm and put him in a chokehold. She was a beautiful redhead with a long ponytail, wore an Adidas running jacket, looked tomboyish, and, like Akira, her skin has a darker shade. She was strong and he, in a weird sense, liked it. "Makimura, help me," said while Arturo was choking on his breath.

"Kuroda-san, let him go! He's a friend."

She immediately lets go of Arturo and Arturo gasped for air and pointed at Kuroda, "What the hell was that?"

"I thought you were threatening him."

"No I was not! Anyway, I forgive you and I bet your name is Kuroda, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You, Akira and his family are riding with me."

"What?" Kuroda screamed at him. Makimura jumps in the conversation, "Come on Kuroda-san, and just go with him. He already forgave you. Besides, he's our only help here."

She looks at me with suspicion, "Fine but I don't trust you."

"Say what you want about me, but I'm still here," Arturo said back at her, "The sun also rises so deal with it."

While Kuroda and Makimura are talking to each other, Arturo goes up to Akira and his family, "Hey, sorry about what happened there. My name's Arturo."

"Akira Fudo. Thank you for helping my girlfriend."

His mom and dad came up to him to give him thanks. "Thank you so much for helping my son and us. I hope we can be good friends," his mother said.

"I hope so as well, Mrs. Fudo."

I help them with their luggages and Akira helps his and Kuroda's luggages. Akira and I put the luggages in the back and I close the trunk. "You ride shotgun," I said to him. We got into the car and waited for everyone to settle in. I grabbed my walkie-talkie, "Makimura, you ready? Over."

"Yes I am. Over."

They left the airport without incident. Meanwhile, a police car watches the two vans. Inside, an airport police officer looks at the vans with his binoculars. He radios in, "This is SAT 8, request backup?"

"No," Asuka said in his white Bentley, "Tell the others to follow them."

"Copy," the officer said before driving away. Asuka drops his walkie-talkie and smiles to himself, "I found

you Akira. Where are you going?" He chuckles before telling the driver, "When the red dots appear, follow them."

"Understood."

He laughs quietly, "Oh Akira, you thought going to Mexico would save you and your friends and family? I'll meet your friend soon once we find you." The white Bentley drove through the traffic into the morning sunrise.


	5. Chapter 5: Schizophrenic Assault

Ch. 5: Schizophrenic Assault

(Arturo POV): Picking up Akira, his family, Makimura's family, and Miki Kuroda has gone without a hitch. Nothing went south yet but I was a bit worried and cautious so packed some heat just in case. Before joining in, I was hunted for a quite a while now and I carried my 1911 pistol whenever I go somewhere. But this time, it feels different because I am confident that my friends can carry out the tasks as I did. Continuing to drive down the viaduct, we were not approached by any soldiers or gangs or someone who has a vendetta, except for the recently ramped up security checkpoint. We passed with ease and luckily not one soldier recognized us from days ago. I think I am stretching my luck here a bit. After passing that checkpoint with Makimura following, I radioed in, "Makimura, any signs of trouble? Over."

"No signs of trouble. Over."

"Gracias. Over." I put down the walkie-talkie and Kuroda apologizes to me, "Sorry for the chokehold."

"No worries. You're a strong woman! You could be a good use for help in my later missions."

"Like what kind of help?"

"Mostly breaking in and being my bodyguard. Señorita, my body is already drained of life so please help me out," I said with a joking manner while blushing in red.

She looks at me with a slight smile, "You're blushing. Do you have feelings for me?"

I was surprised by her answer and replied with a quick no with a greater blush. She replied, "You're in love with me, aren't you? You really enjoyed my chokehold."

Akira jumps in, "Arturo-san! Really?"

I admitted to Kuroda, "Ok yes! I love you and I love big women! Is there something wrong with that?" While I was still blushing, she laughs  
with joy, "I'll admit. You do look deserving. I do love you."

While Kuroda and I talked, I see Akira in the back seat looking at the derelict buildings and the misery outside; his expressions were a mix of awe and sadness. Akira asked me, "How could you live with this injustice every day? So many innocent lives are lost here."

"I know," said nonchalantly, "At first, we asked for help, but over time we lost hope after help has never come for years. Hope," I said while creating a V-sign with two fingers moving up and down, "is such a cliché. Don't call me pessimistic; rather call it realistic. It's been like since before I was born."

His father jumped in the conversation, "That's quite depressing. Akira-san, consider yourself lucky that you were born in Japan, even when we didn't have everything." His mom joined in as well, "Arturo-san, you're such a brave man."

"Gracias but," I sighed while thinking of my past, "I lost myself a long time ago and now a spark was lit and I think hope is coming back. That's the first time I felt a bit optimistic."

Akira continued to look outside and asked me, "I saw how the government seems to be paranoid about themselves. I mean, look," Akira points at the police officer and a gangster exchanging bribes, "How crazy is that?"

"I know how you feel, but once you get to know this country, then you'll accept it."

"Accept it? No, I want to save these people."

I laughed at his answer, "¿Por qué? Why would you save these hijos de puta? (sons of bitches) You couldn't even save your friends!"

"Watch it, fucker. You don't know shit what he put me through."

"Put though? My ass, I was running from the cops when I was a cop, student, kid, and baby! I'm doing you a favor by giving you shelter to kill that motherfucker!" I heavily sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry for my temper. I'm sure your friend had ulterior motives, but sometimes to get a rid a pest, you must kill it, not befriend it. Don't pet your former friend, sometimes you gotta kill it."

"Before I was killed, I gave this answer to my, well, former friend. You know him as Satan. I said to him, 'the strong must protect the weak.' He was very cold about life in general and decided to burn the world over in my universe. When I saw his tears over my decapitated body, I won the battle over his heart because he did not open up his own."

"I don't get it."

"Listen. He found out the truth of life in the most ironic way as possible. He won a pyrrhic victory at the cost of my life."

"I see. Well, thanks for the life lesson," I said in a confused manner.

"I'll tell you later about it."

"Sounds about right. With some beers," I pulled out a Dos Equis beer, opened it, and drank it.

"Sure."

Akira's dad butts in, "Son, don't you drink any fucking alcohol or I'll burn you. And you," pointing at me with his flaming right hand, "don't you fucking drink and drive.

"Come on dad! I'm Devilman. Besides, you are the ghost rider and mom's an onryo are immune. He's already immune." We laughed until  
something happened.

I heard an explosion twelve cars in front of me. A loud crash, boom, and pop. People were screaming and getting out of their cars. Gunshots were fired. Police officers were even running away, even though they are the frontline of defense. Makimura radios in, "What the hell happened? I'm coming out with my family." Then, I head a yell. I looked through the rubble and smoke and saw a man, wearing a ski mask and a shirt with a red crusader cross. I radioed back to her, "Makimura, stay there and protect your family," I looked at my passengers, "Stay here," I told Akira, his family, and Kuroda.

"No," Kuroda said firmly, "You want to be your bodyguard? I'll go with you and besides you're providing us with a lot of resources."

"Me too," said Taro. His parents also agreed to go with me. I grabbed my pistol and walkie-talkie and loaded with ammo. I waved my pistol to signal them to follow me. They came out of the van and walked with me towards the center of the action. There were body parts everywhere: decapitated heads, mangled bones, blood pools, and twitched arms. I found a barely alive soldier with his legs missing, "What happened?"

He explained, "The Templars just bombed a bus and the viaduct bridge collapsed. They're still here," he gasped his last breath before finally dying in my arms. Makimura and her family arrived with us. I told everyone, "Guys, find the Templars. They're these fucking cult-like lunatics that are killing everyone in their paths. Go fuck them up!"

"Yeah!" everyone said. We split up. I went with Taro and Kuroda while Akira went with his mom and dad. Makimura went with her family. I saw Taro and Kuroda transform. Kuroda started to appear arachnid humanoid while Taro becomes like a Ghost Rider. That was fucking amazing! I crouched behind a car and saw a Templar gangster walking back and forth. I said to Kuroda, "Show me what you can do, love."

She smiled back, "Roger that." Her eyes turned yellow with glee. Her back grew spider appendages and grabbed the man off guard. The gangster was struggling and screaming for help. Someone screamed for backup, but Kuroda immediately tore the gangster in half. I told Taro, "Hey, there are three more coming. Show me what you got."

He nodded and transformed into some kind of caterpillar/centipede creature. His transformation was phenomenal: he grew from a kindergarten height into a enormous ferocious demon. I was fascinated and even jealous of their abilities. He ran towards them and started to chop these gangsters up. One of them tried to crawl away with a missing leg, but Taro got in and ate him alive. I head the bones crunching and blood spewing from Taro's mouth. I came out of hiding, "Wow, you guys are fucking awesome! I never felt happy about-"

A bullet struck my right leg. I came falling down and screaming for pain. A man with a missing eye shot me. Then a flaming chain came across me and rolled up the gangster's head. I looked and followed the chain and it was Akira's dad. His voice was deep and ferocious, "Don't you fucking kill my friend!" He pulled it and decapitated the gangster. "A little help please," I begged.

Akira's dad came over and picked me up, "You're going to be alright. Honey," his wife an Onryo, "Stich him up quickly."

Akira's mom comes to my aid. She puts her hands on my leg, "Arturo-san, this will hurt a bit."

I was screaming in pain. That wasn't a bit painful. "Mierda!" I screamed but the wound healed by her touch. I looked around while still limping, "Anyone out there, putos?" I saw a Templar gangster surrendering in front of me: her face was covered with tattoos of God and some false saint, "I surrender," she cried. I whistled at Kuroda to take her to the van, so we can interrogate her. (End of POV)

Over the distance, there was a battle that was coming to an end. Makimura transformed into the Onryo Runner and dragged a gangster across a pool of blood and ripped body parts. She put her hand across the gangster's face. "Please don't. I'll die from my boss!"

"I'll be the judge of that," she said. She initiated the judging as the gangster screamed in pain and terror. The soul from the gangster showed events from his first day as a gangster to ruthless killings of innocents and his family members. After ten seconds, his eye sockets were gouged and burned out, his mouth drooled, and his heart stopped beating. "You are guilty." She lets go of the body and her parents are finishing the job around her. Her father burning his last victim while her mother grabs her hand out of a gangster's throat. Makimura looks down at her pale arms covered in blood. She smiles with satisfaction, no more. She grabs the walkie-talkie from the pocket, "Arturo, how are you doing."

He replied, "We're just about done. Let's get to back to the van before the dust clears. Someone must've planned this schizophrenic assault for me." He and the rest promptly went back to the van and Arturo turned on the car and drove to the viaduct exit. The van behind him follows Arturo's van as well. "Guys, let's go the Idaho house. It's time to celebrate." This country and city can be saved, Arturo thought. And so the adventure begins.


	6. Chapter 6: Casa Idaho

*Warning: There's some gory imagery in the middle of the chapter, so be warned. If you're not up for it, don't.

Ch. 6: Casa Idaho

Weaving through traffic and security checkpoints, they both arrive at the safehouse. The houses and apartment buildings they passed through were quite amazing and spellbinding: there were eclectic architectures ranging from colonial to postmodern to the Bauhaus style. There were parts in this area where single-family houses would stand between two tall towers or a gigantic concrete park would stand on top of a tiny café. Welcome to Colonia Nápoles. Located in the Benito Juarez Borough, this neighborhood is truly the last bastion of the middle class, and unfortunately, it is slowly being replaced by it richer neighbors up north, Polanco. The borders on the northern and western side of Nápoles is marked by a concrete viaduct called Río Becerra, the eastern border is marked Avenida Insurgentes Sur, and the south is bordered by Calle San Antonio (San Antonio Street). The street names here are fascinating: most street names come from those who settled there by former Americans thus they named the streets after American states, cities, and national parks. Examples include Calle Yosemite, Calle Chicago, and Calle Idaho, the street where the safehouse is located.

The vans pull up to Calle Idaho, 14 (14 Idaho Street). The safehouse had two floors and adjacent towards it is another apartment building. The house has white stucco on its walls, red window covers, and black window bars. There is a small garage, which is marked in pitch black and can one car. The van with the tied up gangster heads into the garage while the van is parked outside, next to the house. Makimura parks the car and brings her family and Akira's family inside the house while Akira, Kuroda and I drag the gangster into an underground room, ready for interrogation. The gangster is covered with a black bag on her head and is dragged downstairs by Kuroda and Arturo to a dimly lit room. The room smelled musty, the floor was covered with bloodstains and crushed cockroaches, and there was a single light bulb dangling overhead. It also has a box full of items used for torture. Arturo brings a chair into the room and Kuroda sits the gangster down onto the chair with the gangster's hands and feet tied up. Arturo whistles Akira to come down here and he follows downstairs. Akira, Kuroda, and Arturo were downstairs watching the gangster to begin the process of interrogation. Akira's mom and dad came downstairs and waited outside for them. Arturo radioed Makimura to bring them up, so they don't influence any outcomes for this gangster lowlife. "Roger that, Arturo," she says and comes downstairs to bring Akira's parents upstairs. She comes downstairs with them.

(Arturo POV) I begin the talking to her after Makimura gives him the all-clear sign. "Your cartel bombed a bus, which your cartel would never do. What's going on?"

She didn't speak so I took off the black bag off her. She squinted and blinked at the bright light above her. I noticed there were photos that were sticking out of her left pocket. I grabbed them out and surprised to see my face in those photos. All of them were hidden in plain sight. I asked her, "¿Está me espiando?" (Are you spying me?) I grabbed a crowbar and whacked her in the kneecap. Her knee was bleeding and bruising and she cried out in pain. I whacked her again for ten times until I heard her bones break. There was a sudden rage in my body, desiring to torture and kill. It felt euphoric and the more I inflicted pain, the more I was pleased. I tried to keep myself from being too happy; otherwise, I too would become the villain. I dropped the crowbar and grabbed a bowie knife from the box next to me. Akira was surprised and grabbed my hand, "What are you doing?"

"Interrogation. What did you expect?" I tried to shrug his hand off me but to no avail.

He gets furious with my "peculiar" way of getting information, "She hasn't said anything yet?"

"I know, but this is the only way," I said to Akira.

The Templar spoke quietly, "Hablaré." (I'll talk!)

I replied back, "¿Qué? Repitelo. " (What? Say that again.)

"¡Hablaré!" (I'll talk!)

"Bueno," I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket and lit it up, "OK, hablemos." (Let's talk.)

Akira asked me before the interrogation begins, "Arturo," he said quietly, "we want to help you but we don't know Spanish so is there a translator somewhere where we can help you?"

"Hermano, I don't know." Suddenly, Kuroda came in and brought in the gangster's backpack, "Hey Arturo! You might wanna check this out," she pulls out a Texas driver's license and a US passport. I looked at them and discovered that gangster was born in Texas. Furious, I went up to the Templar gangster, "Hey, ¿habla inglés?"

"No."

I grabbed my knife and put it up to her neck, "Don't lie to me, puta! You're born in Texas and moved to Mexico when-" I scrolled through her passport and found a long-term Mexican visa stamp, "Since last year! What's going on?"

"Nada." (Nothing.)

I sighed heavily and plunged my knife into her right thigh; I wiggled the knife to make some space for my knife and pulled it out. She screams out in pain again and bites her mouth, which started to bleed out. Her thigh gushing out blood and yelled at me in pain, "Fuck you, you piece of shit!" She then spits on my face with her blood and I wiped her bloody spit off me. I asked Kuroda, "Kuroda, hold her tongue."

She panics and tries to wiggle out of the chair but to no avail. Kuroda grabs the gangster's tongue, "Hold still, you bitch!" Makimura and Akira watch the interrogation and could not stop it from happening. Akira whispers to her, "We should stop-"

"No," Makimura said, "let Arturo do his thing. We must follow his traditions here. Maybe we could learn something for the future." Akira was shocked but not surprised; ever since he and Ghost Rider resurrected Makimura and everyone, things were not the same. Makimura, once sweet and caring, is now bitter and cruel. What happened to her?

Kuroda ask me while I grab a driller from the box, "How do you 'shut up, bitch' in Spanish?"

"Cállate, puta."

"Thanks," she said to me and switched back at the gangster, "¡Cállate, puta!" Kuroda then hits her on the head with her fist.

She screams in pain and before I laid my knife onto her soft tongue she screamed out, "I'll talk! I'll talk! Stop! Stop! Stop, please! Please!" She started to cry and in return, Akira tried to hold back his tears as well.

I told Akira, "Cry upstairs. Go!" Akira leaves the room. I went back to the gangster, "Now you see, that wasn't bad," I looked to Kuroda, "Let go of tongue." She lets it go and I went back to the gangster, "OK, what's going on? If not, I'll ask her," pointing to Kuroda, "to chop off your tongue and limbs off. This time, her way." Kuroda grew arachnid-like legs out of her back and two pairs of spider eyes from her head above her normal eyes. The gangster was petrified and started to urinate herself. She was in total fear and tried to escape and said to me,  
"What the- who the hell are you guys?"

I replied, "I'm normal," and pointed to Kuroda and Makimura, "they're not and they're working for me." I talked to Kuroda and Makimura, "No offense."

Both nodded at me. We begin to interrogate her and I started the conversation, "What's your name?"

"Yolanda Pratt Guzman."

"OK, Yolanda. Why do you have pictures of me?"

She swallowed her spit, "You have been a flea for the cartel's business."

"I'm honored. So?"

"They sent me to spy on you and to-"

"To kill me?"

"Yes."

"Why blow up the bus?"

"It was a distraction so I can find you. But after seeing my friends died gruesomely, I panicked and head back to the car before you found me. I did not know what happened but something was off."

She continued, "That is until I found out," she peered at Kuroda's transformed body before hiding her head in front of me, "Please kill me."

"No, your punishment is you being sent back to your boss."

"My family will be killed! I told you everything."

"You don't have relatives, but you have someone."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," I pulled out her phone from her backpack and looked at her wallpaper, "Aren't you cute? You have a baby boy."

"Don't touch my son! He isn't part of this."

"Really? It's too bad that I could call your boss and tell them "my truth" to the police and get them to kill your son."

Makimura jumps in, "Arturo, what are you doing?"

I put my finger in front of her, "I know what I'm doing," I looked back at Yolanda, "Watch this." I called her boss and lied to her boss that she was stealing money to escape your gang. Oh, I could hear the boss's furious tone and ordered his men to kill Yolanda's baby son. I put the phone up to make Yolanda listen to her boss's men barging her home. I hear the baby crying in fear and within seconds, the gangster called me what to do. I said back, "a la milanesa."

"What's a milanesa," Kuroda asked.

"A Mexican tonkatsu. Quite a delicious dish."

Kuroda, shocked by my answer, went outside to throw up. Makimura then grabs me "Stop it now. This ends now. Remember my terms!"

"Hey. I know." I winked at her and she quickly knew something was up. Makimura went to Kuroda and told her my plan.

There was chopping noises and the baby continued to cry. It went on for minutes and it was beautiful, from where I see Yolanda was in tears and in a broken state. The baby was being chopped up and crushed to death, before being rolled up flat into a pancake. When the crying stops, one could hear the frying pan being oiled up. The baby was frying in the pan, before being breaded up. Her phone received a text message. "Oh. Delicious." I showed Yolanda the picture and tears came out more. IT was a messy dish: tiny bones were sticking out, hair protruding everywhere, and et cetera. She stopped crying and her eyes whitened. She couldn't take it anymore and tried to grab the knife but to no avail. I sat down in the chair facing her, "Tell me, where does your boss live?"

She said with her fried voice, "Lomas. Alpes, 340." She looked at me, "Kill me. You won, you monster."

"Gracias," I stood back up and before I left I told her the truth, "By the way, your kid isn't dead. I faked the call, " I laughed at her "It was my friend from up north. His acting was amazing. You can't believe it!" I called on her phone, "Right guys?"

"Arturo, you're one crazy son of a bitch!"

I hung up and looked at Yolanda, "See? This was nothing. You gave me everything. As what stupid Youtubers these days say, 'it's just a prank, bro." I laughed hysterically and gave back her phone. "Now, here's something you need to do: pretend you're dead. Kuroda," she came in, "Take her outside and tell her to never bother me again," Kuroda nodded and dragged Yolanda outside.

I looked back at Makimura and she punched me in the nose. "What the hell?"

"Never do that again or I'll not hesitate to kill you. We're done for today, you sick fuck."

"Whatever." I laughed, "Hey. Welcome to Casa Idaho! At least I have one superpower." She turned her head sideways, gave me the finger and went upstairs. "Whatever." I looked back at the empty room and turned off the light bulb. "Wanna order a milanesa?"

Makimura yelled back at me, "No, order it for yourself!"

I closed the door and went upstairs, ordering a milanesa for dinner.


	7. Interruption and Change

Dear readers or anyone who is here,

One of my friends decided to post the stories for me and he'll help me to post the stories. I'm sorry for the delay and the interruption but if you want to read my story, despite him helping me, you can go to amosclw. He'll post the stories when I post on Deviantart. Thank you.


End file.
